You Really Are Loony
by MacavityManiac
Summary: just a silly little drabble. please enjoy!


**A.N. Heyo! This is my second Harry Potter fic and I thought I would do a pairing I adore. I was playing a board game with some of my friends the other night and I promised one of them a HP oneshot with the pairing of their choice if she helped me win. So yeah. This is Druna or DracoXLuna and I personally love, love, love this pairing! So I'm very happy she chose it. **

**This is set in the 4****th**** book so of course, it involves the Yule Ball. **

**Enjoy my darlings and R&R!**

"_Loony Lovegood."_

The whispers passed through the halls of Hogwarts daily. Whispers about the silvery-haired blonde who spoke nonsense about strange creatures. Luna just smiled and kept her eyes down, the comments going in one ear and out the other. On this particular day, a foot was stuck in front of her, sending the pale ghost of a girl hurtling towards the floor. Before she did, she felt her chest hit something and a pair of hands grasped her arms. She got a look at the hands. Pale, delicate, with tapered nails. She knew whose hands they were and the face she saw as she was lifted to her feet confirmed her suspicions.

"Watch where you're going, Lovegood," Draco Malfoy spat, obvious distain in his steely eyes.

He pushed her away, wiping his hands on his long, black robes in disgust. Luna just smiled airily at the ice-blonde boy.

"Oh, hullo Draco. Thank you for catching me."

Draco just sneered at her, a cold sneer that made a small part of her wither inside. Now that was peculiar. Why would she care if Malfoy sneered at her? He did nearly every day. Luna just shrugged it off, still smiling. Her large misty eyes blinked innocently.

"Well, I'd best be getting to class. Don't want Snape taking any points from Ravenclaw for me being late! Thanks again Draco."

Ignoring the scowl from the Slytherin boy, Luna skipped down the hall on the way to Potions. Draco rolled his eyes. Air-headed Ravenclaw.

…

The cold wind blew through Hogsmeade village, making everyone who sat in the Three Broomsticks tavern happy they were there. Draco Malfoy sat at a table, sipping a mug of steaming hot cider. The warm, cinnamon scented liquid sent a delicious warm feeling all through his frigid body.

Suddenly, he felt an unwelcome rush of cold air as the door flew open and Luna rushed in. Her winter hat was missing and Draco noticed tear stains on her pale cheeks. Something seemed wrong. She looked around and saw Draco. Relief flooded her face and she hurried to his side.

"Hullo Draco. Can you do me a favor?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but still willing to find out what was wrong with the young blonde witch.

"What do you want, Lovegood?"

Luna took him speaking as an opportunity to wipe her eyes and move closer to the bar.

"I-If Pansy comes in here looking for me will you tell her I'm not here?"

Draco felt confused. Pansy was one of his friends, and in his opinion, she was a nice girl. Why was Luna hiding from her? He glared at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Why? What'd she do?"

Luna wiped her eyes again, looking like she might break down.

"Well, she, umm, she stole my hat and when I asked her to give it back she…she called me a blood-traitor and threatened to use the Crutiatus curse. So that's why I need you to get her to leave."

Draco stared in disbelief at the girl. She looked so…well…calm for someone who had just been threatened with the Crutiatus curse. For some reason, he reached out and took her hand in his. She stared at his hand and gave it a small squeeze before pulling away.

Just as the door opened, Luna ducked behind the bar, disappearing from view. As she had predicted, Pansy stormed through the door, a blue and white hat dangling from one hand and her wand held firm in the other. Her dark eyes darted around the tavern until they landed on Draco. She smirked and made her way towards him.

"Hi Draco," she purred. "Have you seen Loony Lovegood?"

Draco frowned at the dark-haired girl.

"No, I haven't. Why do you have her hat?"

Pansy rolled her eyes as if it was nothing of importance. This annoyed Draco further.

"Little blood-traitor ignored me when I called her. I took her hat and she tried to get it back. I have to teach the brat a lesson. So you haven't seen her?"

Draco stood angrily, now glaring at her. He snatched the hat from her hands.

"No. But I'd appreciate it next time if you think before you threaten to curse someone. Now get out."

Pansy stared at him, her mouth agape, not believing he would ever speak to her this way. Raising one hand, she slapped the blonde boy across the face. She turned on her heels and left the tavern, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Is she gone?"

The innocent whisper made Draco smile a little. He nodded.

"Yeah. She's gone."

He heard a small scuffle behind him and felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Luna who smiled at him. She reached up, her twig-like fingers brushing his slightly swollen cheek. Draco shied away from her touch. He may have felt bad for her, but that didn't mean he enjoyed her touching his cheek. The smile still didn't leave her face. She took her hat from his hand and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Draco. I must go now. See you later!"

She skipped away and out the door, leaving Draco standing there, one hand on his cheek, heart thumping.

….

Draco saw her sitting at one table in the library. Her icy hair fell over one half of her face and onto the pages of her book. She seemed very absorbed in whatever she was reading. Draco had to admit, it was slightly mesmerizing. He shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. This was probably going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Eighty-percent of his mind told him it was ridiculous and probably the worst idea ever. The other twenty-percent told him how much he wanted this. He was starting to question the sanity of that twenty-percent.

Taking a breath he took the seat next to her, half-hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"Hullo Draco."

His heart started beating faster. Damn, how did she do that? He cleared his throat.

"Umm hello Lovegood."

She turned her pale, ghostly gaze to him, her smile still as bright as ever. He gave her a small whisper of a smile in return. Luna leaned on one of her hands, keeping her eyes on him.

"So, what's new?"

Draco ran one hand through his mussed blonde hair, still contemplating this decision.

"Well…umm…you know the Yule Ball is coming up and…damn it Lovegood! I can't believe I'm saying this!"

Luna tilted her head to one side, a half-questioning, half-teasing look in her silver eyes.

"Draco, what're you trying to…?"

"?"

Luna's eyes widened, as did her smile. She nodded happily.

"I'd love to, but on one condition."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering what this condition could be.

"Which is?"

Luna stood up, taking her book in one hand. The other hand, she placed on Draco's shoulder. She leaned close so that her warm breath was tickling his ear.

"You have to start calling me Luna."

And with that, she walked out of the library. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Then, when he realized what had happened, he slammed his face into the small pile of books in front of him.

"What have I done?"

…

Draco paced nervously at the base of the staircase. His dark green dress robes swirled around his ankles, revealing his black trousers and white button down shirt. What if she decided not to come? What if his friends saw him with Loony….._No no no_ he thought angrily. He had to stop thinking like that. Of course his friends were going to see them. As a matter of fact, he was going to march right over to them and show them Luna.

"Draco, you look so nice!"

The blonde boy turned abruptly to look up the staircase. He almost didn't recognize the girl that smiled back at him. She wore a beautiful dress that was a strange color of silk. At a first glance it was a deep blue, and when she shifted one way, it became indigo, but if she shifted another way, it became a rich purple. The sleek bodice showed off her long, slender waist and was only interrupted by the thin silver cord she used as a belt. On most of the girls here, a cord as a belt would look utterly horrible, but on Luna it looked incredible. The skirt flowed out from her hips in a delicate, water-like fashion, reaching the floor. He saw her bare toes poking out from the bottom. _It figures_ he thought. She never did wear shoes inside. She began to walk down the stairs and Draco stepped forward, offering his hand to her. She took it gently and lowered her eyelashes nervously, revealing silvery shadow glazing her eyelids. He noticed she still wore her butterbeer cork necklace.

"L-Luna you look…"

Luna looked up at him, a slightly worried look in her eyes. She looked…almost insecure, a look that he had never seen on the fearless Ravenclaw. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

A stunning smile crossed Luna's face. She gave his hand a small, comforting squeeze and they began to walk into the Great Hall. Just before the large doors opened, Luna stopped walking. She placed one hand on Draco's shoulder, turning him to face her. Draco thought he may have been Petrified, because he did not move away when his lips met hers. It felt as though lightning had struck him. He felt her smile against his lips. This was insane. He was kissing Luna Lovegood and…he was _enjoying _it. He returned her smile, breaking away from the kiss.

"You really _are_ loony," he murmured, smiling.

Luna grinned at him as they joined hands and walked into the Great Hall, _together_.


End file.
